


Pole Position

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Reimu wants to have a 'civil' conversation about the recent 'incident', Youmu fears for her life..
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Konpaku Youmu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Pole Position

* * *

  
Yukari watched a few of the veins residing near Reimu's temple mimic the wave, the youkai's incorrigible grin making the news she delivered to Reimu at least 50 times worse.

"Is this a joke?".

"Now now, Reimu, you know I do not kid when it comes to serious news such as this".

She refreshed the webpage just to irritate Reimu further and the brunette was 5 seconds away from grabbing the Outside World gizmo in a bid to throw it at Yukari's head.

"But _I'm_ the protagonist! Number 1 is literally meant for me!" Reimu huffed indignantly and sat back on the ground, slamming her fists on top of the table, "How the hell did _she_ beat me!?". 

Yukari rested her chin on her free hand, chuckling to herself, "You don't think Youmu has a certain charm? Especially in terms of the recent incident. I'd say she certainly showed her true colours".

"Charm has nothing to do with popularity contests. It's a superficial display that focuses on the general consensus, rather than people actually looking into the depths of those involved and voting without thought".

"You don't say" Yukari smirked as Reimu realised that that in itself was a backhanded comment towards herself.

"Oh, stop you" she groaned and dropped her head onto the table, "Besides, Reisen is still clitsplitting you and Yuyuko by the looks of it" she volleyed in a contumely manner, just out of sheer petulance. 

"Reimu, did I teach you to be so vulgar?". 

"Well, yeah".

Yukari hummed before nodding in agreement, "Atta girl. But that isn't a problem for me. I've taking quite a liking to Eirin's apprentice, as has Yuyuko. Those ears of hers are far more softer than they appear".

"Sure you have. Anyway, that's besides the point. How did Youmu beat me?".

"Hmm, she is rather cute". 

"And?" Reimu questioned, her tone muffled. 

"Ah, so you don't deny it?" the sage jested and earned a flip of the finger. 

"She's cute, so what?".

"Well, isn't this the same way the Scarlet Sisters retain the top spots like you, given the way humans vote?". 

"Not even the same thing, Yukari" Reimu refuted, lifting her head up to point her gohei at the youkai, "At least Youmu isn't that bad when compared to them".

"I presumed you get along with the sisters?" Yukari enquired and moved the phone back into her home, Reimu's twitching fingers just urging to lob it at her increasing. 

Reimu sighed "Look, I don't need logical you, okay? Where is that senseless and impulsive youkai that talks utter bullshit to comfort me? I need her".

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted" Yukari accused in a defeated tone, "But, Reimu, you are taking this too personally. Popularity contests should never be taken to heart, they are a general viewpoint, after all" she tried to assuage the priestess, albeit half heartedly since she was here to annoy her, "I think you should congratulate Youmu". 

"Like hell I will".

"I would have assumed you are fed up with hell by now".

Yukari's rich chuckle was grating on Reimu's last nerve as it was so the shit eating grin did not help, "I'm about to send you there in like 3 seconds, Yukari".

"Oh you are more than welcome to try. In fact, I'm sure Kanako and Yuugi are there discussing their ranks so I could do with dropping by to cheer her up".

Yukari's nonchalant behaviour was gnawing at Reimu's already splenetic mood and she wondered if this popularity ploy was in fact orchestrated by the blonde. She would not be surprised if she had roped an unfortunate group of humans into creating this with the sole intent of pissing her off, along with a few others in Gensokyo.

"Yukari, I say this with all the love I can muster up for you" she said in a saccharine tone, "Go to hell".

The sage merely laughed whilst crossing her legs over her gap, "Only if _you_ talk to Youmu".

"Why do I need to do that?".

"Would you believe she is slightly frightful about seeing you, Reimu? I mean, that is a wise move given the state of you at the moment. Not everyone has become inured to your scathing disposition".

The brunette ran a hand down her face as she composed herself, not allowing the woman to dig more deeper than necessary into her mind.

She wasn't even sure _why_ this was getting to her.

It's just a popularity contest.

At the end of the day, she would always be the protagonist.

That aside, Youmu did indeed deserve the accolades as she had been building herself up from the day they had met. Reimu could see the changes and it was only sensible that the half ghost has her time in the spotlight

"I think she is exaggerating".

"That's quite rich coming from the woman who was about to attempt to exterminate me for pointing out the obvious. Your acrimonious traits can be hard for some to take a liking to" Yukari noted with a smug lilt, "I'd say Youmu's apprehension was warranted". 

"That's hardly out of the norm, I do that often with you so it means nothing, everyone knows you deserve it now and then. Including Eirin" Reimu countered and motioned for Yukari to open a gap, "Fine, just let me in. I'm not flying there".

"How endearing, to think you would actually go out of your way to reassure her" Yukari smiled in a facetious way, "You've grown so much".

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Reimu shot back and prepared her accessories, "I saw that Keine and Eirin are next to each other. Shouldn't you go and fight Keine or something? I hear the doc has a sweet spot for her" she chuckled darkly at the youkai's frown. 

"Please, like I have _anything_ to worry about. Something transpiring between them is as likely as something happening between Byakuren and Okina since they are next to each other too.." Yukari drawled off, knowing the type Okina was. 

Reimu felt proud of herself for getting under Yukari's skin, "Better hurry up before the teach can _teach_ Eirin a few things" she smiled before stepping into the gap. 

Yukari closed it after the priestess disappeared, smiling to herself at the mind games that Reimu managed to ensnare her in, "As expected of someone under my tutelage" she chuckled before making her way to Eientei, "That aside, we really need to do something about this obdurate werebeast business" she sighed, "Such an inconvenience". 

  
***

  
Over in Hakugyokurou, Youmu was immersed in the allotments of the grounds.

She was in a somewhat neutral mood given the news that she had bested both Reimu and Marisa for the top spot.

Her mistress seemed pleased with it so that in itself was reason enough for the ghostly gaurd-ner to have some pride in the accomplishment. Her fealty towards Yuyuko could only be rivalled by a few others, including Sakuya and Reisen. 

For some bizarre reason, Yuyuko had insisted on Reisen coming around more frequently and she tried not to think too much of it, given the look of confusion on her friend's countenance. Not even Reisen could conceal the tell-tale signs of delight at being doted on by Youmu's mistress. 

Youmu wasn't sure what to think in terms of that either. 

She returned to busying herself with her task, the summer of Hakugyokurou providing an illusionary feel of harmony which provided the perfect atmosphere to replant and so on. 

It was a peaceful activity which helped to sooth her mind from the myriad of attention she had been receiving from the residents of Gensokyo. She couldn't deny that it felt congenial to be noticed and appreciated for her efforts once in a while by others. Yuyuko had the utmost faith in her despite her languid ways of showing it but she knew her mistress supported her all the way. 

So to have others take note of her accolades was a bonus.

It was a riveting feeling.

A feeling that suddenly turned icy when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

The one word was enough to have the hairs on the back of her neck go rigid as she dropped the spade in her hand.

" _You!_ ".

Now, Youmu was the embodiment of dignity.

She was a swordswoman of the Konpaku family and prided herself in the way she carried herself.

Never would she inveigh a person without an adequate reason, she had her own reputation to live up to. 

She was reserved, alert and strong. 

She had the honour and duty of protecting Yuyuko, a task that couldn't be handled by just anyone.

So, the best course of action now was going to be something she was going to be disappointed with for the rest of her half life.

She slowly stood up without facing the accusatory voice, calmly removed her gloves and placed them down.

In a calm and calculated breath, the ghost shook her head, closed her eyes..and then proceeded to fly over the wall faster than anything Reimu had ever seen.

"Nope! Not today!" she yelled as she sped along the beautiful skyline of the Netherworld. 

It took a second for Reimu to realise what had happened, what Youmu had done and the woman had the overwhelming urge to face-palm herself. 

It was impossible to withstand from doing so, so she relented. 

The slap could be heard from a 3 mile radius as she shook her head, "Seriously..she ran?" she groaned and levitated into the air, "Unbelievable".

And so, Reimu began her chase for the agile ghost floating through Hakugyokurou’s airspace, glancing back like her life depended on it when she heard Reimu call out to her.

"Youmu! Slow down!".

"No!". 

"Can we talk?!". 

"Absolutely not!". 

"Youmu!". 

That only made Youmu speed up frantically as she swerved around some souls that were having a casual stroll, "Sorry!".

"Oh for crying out loud.." Reimu muttered, eyes zeroing in on the green splodge getting further away, "Youmu! I'm not gonna kill you, I just want to talk!".

"That's what they _all_ say!" she yelled back, "I swear to you that I played no role in topping you, Reimu!".

"Really, you had to word it like _that_!" Reimu yelled back with a groan and sped up till Youmu was in her sight again.

"I'm sorry!". 

"I'm not mad, I just wanna talk so stop already! I'm getting too old for this shit..".

Youmu looked back to see Reimu gaining on her tail, once again surprised by just how much momentum and speed the priestess had. It was true that when Reimu put her mind into something, there was no stopping her which fuelled the fear in Myon as they ploughed through the air, not knowing where she was heading.

Anywhere was fine as long as she didn't have to deal with a livid Hakurei priestess.

Reimu was getting fed up as she zipped through the air, catching up to Youmu but she knew the woman was not going to slow down at this rate.

Apparently, her reputation of being somewhat on the slightly short tempered side would continue to precede her years later.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play this.." she exhaled and stopped abruptly, a plump of air going past her, "Time to use something useful from Yukari" she smirked.

She stretched her hand out, splitting apart the air to form a gap, the innards dark with a red outline highlighting the edge.

Not as daunting as Yukari's, but still powerful enough.

She'd been enhancing her untapped boundary splitting skills with Yukari so if there was a time to utilise it, now would definitely be that moment.

Reimu steadied herself and focused on where she wanted the other gap to open up, Youmu's presence still being felt and it wasn't long till she could pinpoint the exact location and stuck her hands into the gap.

On the other side of the parted boundary, Youmu didn't have a second to register what was happening when she felt hands grab her shoulders, pulling her into the gap, "What the hell!" she screamed after being yanked into the open space forcefully. 

The brunette's grip was tight as she reeled Youmu back, encircling her arms behind her shoulders and tugging her down to the ground, "It didn't have to come to this, Youmu". 

"Let me go!".

So Reimu did exactly that as Youmu made a harsh landing in the field, her shoes sliding across the grassed area, pulling a clump of debris from the floor. She didn't get a chance to make a break for it as Reimu had sent a stream of sealing ofuda flying which connected with Youmu's wrists and then two more at her feet to keep her in place. 

She struggled against the charms in a frustrated manner as the priestess sauntered down from the air till she was close enough, taking in several breaths whilst tucking the rest of her ofuda into her sleeve. 

"Seriously, Youmu, what the fuck?". 

"I..can you please release me?" she asked Reimu with wide eyes, flailing at the air around her wrists that were upright, "As I said, I had nothing to do with the poll".

"I know, you dummy" Reimu sighed with disbelief, rubbing her head as she got closer to the trapped phantom, "You really think I was gonna kill you over some dumb poll from the Outside World?". 

Youmu's mouth opened, but she halted her reply as she took in the brunette's irate expression and wondered if it was the last thing she was ever going to say. She had to choose her words wisely but doing so stretched out the time which was an answer in its own right.

"Wow, okay then" Reimu said with exasperation, "That's uncalled for".

"Well, you _do_ have a reputation for acting without thinking at times. More so when it comes youkai" Youmu reminded and stopped struggling, "I believe my reaction was natural".

"Trust me, there was nothing natural about that" Reimu shook her head, "And look at where that got us". 

Youmu could agree slightly as it was completely against her nature to run from a battle which is exactly what she did but she couldn't be blamed, Reimu was formidable when she wanted to be. 

The flash of worry was prevalent on Youmu's face as Reimu collected her thoughts and attempted to appear a tad less imposing, relaxing her stature while she tried to communicate with the gardener as politely as possible. 

"Okay, let's just calm down for a second".

"That may be easy for you to say since you are not being held against your will". 

Reimu rolled her eyes "Fair, but look, I didn't come here looking for a fight or to yell at you".

"Then _why_ are you here, Reimu?" Youmu enquired curiously, "Everyone has heard about what happened. That I overtook you".

"Yeah I get that" the brunette brushed off, "It's just a poll so relax, I'm not gonna kill you over it. Actually, I.." she gulped, shuffling her feet and avoiding Youmu's intrigued gaze, her silver hair bristling in the wind, "I wanted to say..".

Youmu waited for Reimu to continue, wondering what exactly could make the usually indifferent priestess behave so..coy?

She was not sure if that was the right word to use but it certainly appeared that way.

Reimu shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the captive half ghost again, "I wanted to say..congratulations".

Youmu was expecting a lot of words to come out of Reimu's mouth but _that_ was not it.

It must have shown on her face as Reimu glared at her, "Oh come on, it isn't that surprising. You did good with the last incident so..you know".

"Ah, well I, thank you?".

"Why are saying it like a question?"

Youmu stilled, "I'm sorry?!". 

"You did it again!". 

"I don't mean to" Youmu quickly commented and cleared her throat whilst taking in the agitated woman, "I mean it, thank you, Reimu. That carries some gravitas coming from you".

"Huh, how so?". 

"Well, usually you are the one who deals with the incidents and are generally liked? Maybe there is a better term but I, I guess it's a compliment coming from you so, thank you".

Reimu brushed away the comment, "Not really. Like I said, it's just a poll anyway but you were number 1 so, good for you". 

Youmu was still somewhat blown away by the admission from Reimu but she was relieved, relieved that she wasn't going to be harmed by the priestess to a certain degree anyway. Clearly it took a monumental amount of effort from Reimu to admit it and she did appreciate it.

Maybe she could have given her the benefit of the doubt before initiating a chase. 

Knowing that this wasn't going to end in a battle, Youmu unclenched her fists that were still in the air but the restraints on her arms and legs were still somewhat irritating her and Reimu noticed, "Oh, I'll get rid of those for you" she said and moved closer to her, removing Youmu from her temporary sealing. 

Youmu's breath faltered in her throat, her head jerking to the side at the close vicinity of the comely priestess as she got to work in freeing her.

Reimu's fingers brushed against her wrists, the graze fleeting but potent and she apologised under her breath before she crouched down to get rid of the charms on Youmu's ankles.

"There you go" she said whilst standing up, slightly towering over Youmu now. 

"Thank you..".

She noticed that Youmu's face was slightly flushed, her blue eyes darting everywhere but at Reimu.

" _Yukari was right, she is cute_ ". 

There was something endearing about the action but Reimu stepped back to give her some space after the tumultuous way she had chased her, "Anyway, yeah, that's what I wanted to say. I'll be off now, Youmu".

"Wait" Youmu quickly called out before Reimu could fly off, "I was going to make dinner..so would you like to stay?".

The offer took the brunette off guard as her surprise morphed into a playful grin, "Would that be okay?".

She couldn't say no to a free meal, after all.

Especially one cooked by Youmu seeing as the guard was proficient in many tasks outside of sword wielding and gardening. 

"N-not at all. I don't think Lady Yuyuko will mind" Youmu replied, her fingers twitching in nerves at the way Reimu was looking at her, "So, it would be nice of you to join us, like a celebratory meal for getting 1st and 2nd place?". 

"Sure, I'd like that" Reimu replied in a tone that Youmu didn't hear often.

Delicate, almost. 

So relief flooded Youmu's face as she nodded, "I'm glad. Shall we go?" she responded and stood with Reimu. 

"Yeah, lead the way" she smiled. 

They both then launched themselves into the sky, taking flight.

It may have been a drastic turn of events in terms of the poll and Reimu's admission, but the half-ghost had no qualms in this coming to be as she side eyed the priestess flying next to her.

It was just another way to form a sturdier bond with her considering their many adventures together. 

And apparently for the rest of their friends that had amassed in Hakugyokurou, much to the confusion of the two. 

It turns out that Yukari had already planned ahead in terms of a celebratory banquet and had invited everyone, the grounds much more livelier than they had left it. The regale was as grandiose as ever, entertainment, food and beverages freely flowing from one group to another.

Reimu and Youmu glanced at each other before looking at the orchestrator whom was firmly slotted between Eirin and Keine, offering them a knowing wink which made the duo blush. 

Maybe Reimu was onto something about Yukari's duplicity, the poll being a creation of the dubious, all knowing youkai herself.

Not that she minded, it did bring the Illusionary Land together. 


End file.
